


Fuck it I'm Your Dad Now

by noice_smort



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noice_smort/pseuds/noice_smort
Summary: So I have this headcanon because Quinn and Kurt were friends in season 1 and that she would have met Burt and he would have like taken her under his wing because her parents suck. So essentially this story is Quinn slowly getting adopted into the Hudson-Hummel family over the years because her own family sucks.
Relationships: Burt Hummel & Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray & Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray & Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray & Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray & Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray/Santana Lopez, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, past Quinn Fabray/Finn Hudson - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Sophomore Year

Sophomore Year:

Quinn Fabray knew that everything that happened was a punishment, she wasn't a good enough daughter, a good enough friend, a good enough student, a good enough girlfriend. She hadn't mean to sleep with Puck, she wasn't lying when she told him that she felt fat that day, but that wasn't the only issue, her dad was on her case despite joining Cheerios during her freshman year she still wasn't the perfect little Christian girl her father wanted like her sister Frannie had been. Quinn could only take so much of the yelling before she texted Puck asking if he was around and had anything to drink, and being Puck he did, so she went over her house and they started drinking wine coolers. Once she was pleasantly numb and had some liquid courage she confessed to Puck that she was feeling stifled in her relationship with Finn and while she loved being friends with him she didn't know if she loved him, from here on out it gets fuzzy because for whatever reason Puck takes her confession and an ok to start making out with her, which definitely was not something she was interested in. She remembers pushing him off and reminding him about Finn and how she's still in a relationship with him and Puck just pushing more alcohol on her and she just wants the world to stop for a moment and be as happy as she is in her current alcohol hazed state so she accepts. After that she doesn't remember, she remembers vaguely Puck pressing himself into her and not being able to say no and feeling trapped, he falls asleep after he comes and she immediately leaves because she just feels so disgusting and she needs to take a shower and go to bed and pretend like this never happened.

She hates how she has to recount her daughter's conception to Finn after Rachel announces to the Glee club that Finn is in fact not the father, she hates even more that she has to do it Mrs. Hudson, who is the only adult that's looked at her with an ounce of respect since she's gotten pregnant. The three of them sit in his kitchen while she quietly explains what happened that night. Finn's looking even angrier then he did in the choirs room and Mrs. Hudson to her surprise doesn't look angry, she looks empathetic and Quinn can't understand why because she just lied and almost ruined her sons life. Their conversation ends as awkward as it began and she goes to Finn's room to pack the few belongings she has because she can't stay here anymore, not when she feels as guilty as she does. As she tries to leave Mrs. Hudson tries to stop her, she tries to say that they'll get Quinn some help and talk to a counselor. And Quinn knows that she's referring to the fact that she believes that Quinn was raped. But Quinn can't believe that she was raped because that's what happens to girls in an ally or those who get kidnapped, that's entirely different then her case of going over to Puck's house and getting drunk and ending up having sex. Later down the line Quinn does realize that Beth's conception wasn't consensual and that's why she can't be alone in the same room with Puck without feeling like she wants to vomit, or why every time she drinks she gets angry and defensive.

And that's how Quinn ended up where she is, sleeping in her car in her high school parking lot. It's not ideal by any means, but its better then living with Finn and constantly feeling so guilty for what she did to him and Puck invited her to live with him but she just can't, something about her makes her feel uneasy and she doesn't trust him. She knows as the winter months approach she's going to have to find somewhere else to stay because living in her car during the winter months in Ohio certainly isn't going to be good for her or her baby, but it'll do for right now. Normally she tries to stay inside the school until after all the clubs are done, specifically Cheerios because she can't run into Coach Sue and have her look at her like she's a disappointment again. But Cheerios practice is running later then normal today and she's really tired and she just wants to take a nap, and she's finally perfected the art of sleeping in her car, so she chances it and heads out to the parking lot and moves her car to a more discrete location in hopes someone doesn't find her.

She's scared shitless when someone knocks on her window and startles her out of her sleep, she grabs her pepper spray that's attached to her key chain, she figured she'd have to have some kind of protection is she's going to be sleeping in a parking lot every night. When she rolls down her window she certainly isn't expecting to see Kurt and Mercedes there.

"Can I help you?" She asks because it's not like they have any meaningful relationship and she hasn't spoken more than a few sentences to either of them the entire time she's been in school with them.

"We've noticed for the past couple of days that your car is always here still when we leave Cheerios practice and not that we were stalking you or anything, we just happened to notice, and so today when we got and your car was still here we decided to wait and see when you left, and we'll it's almost six and you're still here…" Kurt rambles before Quinn cuts him off. She's tired and while she didn't peg Kurt for a rambler he's starting to annoy her.

"Are you going somewhere with this Hummel?" she bites. She knows she should be nicer to him because he's chill and also hates Rachel Berry and despite the fact that her dad says gay people are sinners she really likes Kurt.

"Quinn are you sleeping in your car?" Mercedes questions, Quinn's thankful that she's blunt, though she isn't exactly thrilled that she now as to tell the two of them that she is in fact sleeping in her car because they found her asleep and if they've been watching her the past few days then it's clear that she's not going home.

"Yeah", Quinn hates admitting defeat and people seeing her at her lowest because that's how people learn that she's not the all intimidating HBIC that she really tries to make herself out to be.

"Quinn you can't sleep in your car, it's not safe." Quinn knows that Kurt means well because she too knows that she shouldn't be sleeping in her car, she really can't deal with him being patronizing right now.

"You don't think I know that! But it's not exactly like I have anywhere else to go. I can't stay with Finn after lying to him and I just can't stay with Puck!" She snaps

"Stay with me", Mercedes tells her calmly and Quinn's shocked because it's not like her and Mercedes are friends and while the idea of sleeping in a real bed with heating and getting a real meal, she doesn't know if she can chance it.

"Mercedes you can't just spring this on your parents. I know that it's not the greatest idea but I got myself into this mess and it's not too cold yet, I'll be fine." She hopes that reminding them that by cheating on Finn with Puck that they'll be reminded that she isn't worth helping and that she can do it on her own.

"I already talked to them about it earlier in the week when Kurt and I originally suspected you were sleeping in your car, my brother moved out to go to school so we have an extra bedroom that you can sleep in. Plus I know you feel bad about sleeping with Puck, I know a lot of Glee members were worried about the two of them in this situation and how they'd react, but Kurt and I realized that no one was really paying attention to you and how you were doing and just because you screwed up doesn't mean that people shouldn't care about you." and Quinn almost cries because she's been trying to act tuff this whole time and like she good do this on her own, but in reality she's terrified and she's struggling to keep it together. She knows it has the potential to be awkward because it's not like she's friends with Mercedes but anything's better then sleeping in her car or going to a shelter.

So Quinn agrees and a smile graces her lips as Kurt lets out a small squeal of excitement and Mercedes laughs and sighs in relief, before asking if Quinn would prefer if she drive her or if Mercedes drives with Kurt. Quinn ever the practical person says that she'll drive Mercedes home because it doesn't make sense for Kurt to drive all the way across town just to drop her off. Quinn quickly rearranges some of the stuff she has from home and allows some space for Mercedes to put her stuff in the back and takes the blankets off the passenger side seat.

The drive to Mercedes house is a little awkward, neither girl really knows what to say and Quinn just slightly wishes that she had let Kurt drive Mercedes so that way she could plan on greeting Mercedes family correctly and making a good impression. Mercedes can tell that Quinn's nervous by the why she keeps biting her bottom lip and running her teeth over it and how she keeps playing with the radio.

"You don't need to be nervous Quinn, my parents know that you're pregnant and they're cool with it and aren’t going to judge you." Quinn knows that this probably true but her track record with adults looking at her not as a disappointment these past few months isn’t great and she doesn't want Mercedes parents to look at her the same way.

"I'm not nervous." Quinn knows that it's failed attempt to keep her self-image up and that if she's going to be living with Mercedes that she's going to have to let her guard down, but Quinn feels like everything is happening so quickly and she needs to keep this façade up if nothing else. When they pull up to Mercedes house she feels her stomach drop because this is it and she has to make a good impression and she has to get them to like her or all bets are off and they could kick her out again. She leaves her stuff in her car minus her backpack just in case Mercedes parents change her mind. Packing everything she could as quickly as possible was a traumatic experience she doesn't really want to repeat. 

Despite Quinn's nerves her meeting with Mercedes parents goes surprisingly well and they don't rescind their offer of letting her live with them, if anything their more adamant about it after meeting her. They give her the grand tour and while it's not as big has the house her parents live in, it feels so much more like a home. There are framed family pictures everywhere, but not like the professional ones the Fabray's took, just normal shots that family members or friends took of the four of them together. Their house seems lived in and certainly not like a museum like her house felt. When she they show her the room she's going to be staying in she almost cries, they've clearly stripped some of elements of Mercedes brother and made it generic and allowed for some customization on her behalf. She does start crying when Mercedes mom puts her hand on her shoulder and asks if she's ok when she notices Quinn start to shake while trying to keep her emotions together. Quinn's never felt love like this before and quite literally doesn't know what to do because her dad hates her and she can't remember the last time her moms even shown affection towards her let alone hugged and tried to comfort her.

After a highly emotional first night at the Jones' house Quinn settles in quite nicely and realizes that they are so much different from her family but in a good way. Their loving and no one's yelling or questioning her every move and outside of the occasional beer she sees Mercedes dad drink there doesn't appear to be really any alcohol in the house. She still feels slightly indebted to them for taking her in so she tries to give them the hush money her mothers been sending to her so that way she won't contact police or anything and tell them that they kicked her out or talk to anyone at church about it. Mercedes parents are stubborn and won't accept because despite being Christan's themselves they don't believe in kicking out children and the way Quinn's parents treated her. Quinn knows she has to do something because she can't let the guilt continue to eat away at her like this so she starts cooking and baking. Mercedes parents are shocked at first because, they certainly weren't expecting anything from Quinn, but they learn that she's a pretty good cook and while they're afraid to ask why, it clearly makes her feel better so they let cook dinner at least once a week and back something on weekends.

Living with Mercedes also means that Quinn has gotten a healthy dose of one Kurt Hummel, originally thought she would be introducing on their time or find them annoying to hang out with, but she's pleasantly surprised when she finds that she enjoys hanging out with them more than she ever did her Cheerios friends, minus Brittney and Santana. She feels like she can be herself and she's not putting on the HBIC act or the good Christan girl or anything else anyone expected from her. Plus they both hate Rachel which is always a plus for Quinn who really can't stand the girl, Kurt and Mercedes hate her in particular because somehow she always talks Schue into giving her yet another solo and Quinn starts realize how lopsided Glee is when it comes to singing solos. Anytime Kurt or Mercedes try to fight for solo she always makes sure to make them up because their her friends now, plus she would much rather here either of them sing something than hear Rachel sing yet another Broadway song. Despite essentially being the Three Musketeers, there is one thing that still makes Quinn uneasy and that is sleepovers. Ever since Mercedes and Kurt joined Glee they have a bi-monthly standing sleepover where they hang out gossip and eat junk food, ever since Quinn started living with Mercedes she's been invited to go but she just can't bring herself too. She knows that it wouldn't cause an issue and in reality the both of them have been hounding her about coming for weeks, but she can't help but feel like she's taking away from their best friend time which she wants them to have.

But about halfway through the third month of Quinn living with them, right before Thanksgiving Break she agrees, their having a sleepover at Kurt's house and she's excepted to bring herself and her best pair of pajamas. Quinn knows its illogical and that Burt's never met her and it's not like she bullied Kurt specifically but she's terrified to meet him. The Cheerios were not exactly nice to Kurt before he joined up and they're the ones who started slushing and she hopes that Kurt hasn't told his dad any stories or Carole for that matter because she knows that they're dating and while she's happy for them, she's afraid that Carole told Burt the whole baby saga and he already hates her and he hasn't even met her yet. Despite plenty of reassurances that Quinn does not in fact need to bring anything except herself and her pajamas and maybe a movie, by the end of the work he tells Quinn to bring her famous brownies because she's relentless and he'll never pass up the opportunity to eat some of Quinn's baked goods or cooking and his dad does love sweets. The night before the sleepover Quinn stays up til well after midnight making brownies and some cookies just in case Mr. Hummel doesn't like brownies, the next day she tries not to think about it because Beth already makes nauseous without the prospect of meeting someone's parents and the added stress doesn't help, she can feel the baby kick now, it makes her a little uncomfortable at first but she grows to love it because somehow she's learning to love this little baby that she swore a few months ago ruined her life. The only time she has an issue with it is when Puck figures out it's happening, she doesn't know how, but at some point he figured when the baby starts to kick and can recognize based on look on her face when it's happening. The first time he puts his hands on her stomach without asking she has a panic attack during Glee and Mercedes and Kurt have to help her out of the room and bring her home. Later that night Quinn confesses that it reminded her of what happened when her and Puck had sex and how disguising and terrified she felt. Something clicks for both Kurt and Mercedes and they realize that maybe there was something deeper going on when it came to their hook up.

Burt Hummel loves that his son has finally found friends that love and accept him for who he is, he knows that Kurt's gay and that he wasn't always your stereotypical little boy, but Burt loves him all the same. The Glee kids tend to be the ones his son brings home the most, though there are view Cheerios who have dropped by once or twice and a young man named Mike Chang who was on the football team with Kurt briefly. Despite all the sudden expansion of Kurt's friendship circle, one person seems to have risen above the ranks and become Kurt's best friend and that was Mercedes. He's meet Mercedes a couple of times and thinks she's a great friend to Kurt and he never minds it when she sleeps over for the weekend or sleeps over her house. In the last few weeks he's noticed another name come up with same frequency as Mercedes and that was Quinn Fabray. He's familiar with the Fabray family and he knows what they believe in and he knows that they don't take kindly to people like his son or Mercedes. He met Russell once when he came to pick his car up from his shop, he seemed like a dick then and he assumes he's still a dick. This makes him nervous about Quinn, that she'll be just like her parents and this will all be some elaborate plan to humiliate Kurt, he knows that Quinn used to be part of the Cheerios and was their leader. But he's trying to keep an open Kurt cause he knows that his son is smart enough to make his own friends and he trusts his judgement and does believe that kids may not end up exactly like their parents.

When he see's a small Volkswagon Bug outside his house at around a quarter to five he yells for Kurt because his friends are here and he knows that he has to make himself scarce because his son doesn't think he's cool. He's surprised when Kurt stops and tells him that he wants him to meet Quinn, he knows this must be important to his son because he gets a 5 minute lecture before the doorbell rings about how Quinn isn't like her parents and to not be judgmental. When his son opens the door he isn’t surprised to see Mercedes already decked out in pajamas carrying a sleeping bag and pillow, what he is surprised to see is a very well put together Quinn Fabray holding a pillow and a plate of baked goods. He invites the pair inside and introduces himself to Quinn who is nothing but lovely and well spoken in response, it not a little bit awkward and nervous. The trio quickly head down to the basement and he makes himself comfortable in the living room.

Quinn feels like she can breathe for the first time today because her first meeting with Burt went well, he insisted she call him that, and he didn’t seem put off by her and said she had a nice handshake. She knows she still has to make it through dinner with him, but she’s feeling much more confident that he doesn’t hate her and approves her friendship with Kurt. Shes never been to Kurts house before, and like Mercedes it feels much more homely and like people live there. The trio settle into the basement nicely and set up their spots for the evening, Kurt and Mercedes are going to share his bed and Quinn’s going to get the futon because the two of them notice that Quinn doesn’t take well to being touched suddenly and while she’s grown to expect it from them, they want to make her as comfortable as possible. Once everyone’s sleeping area they move into Kurts favorite part of the night which is spending Russell Fabrays hush money on things he would definitely not approve of, when Kurt and Mercedes learned that Russell was sending Quinn money to not talk to people about what happened the two suggest that Quinn spend on things that Russell wouldn’t approve of as like a fuck you to him.

Dinner goes surprisingly smooth, Quinn is a pleasant dinner guest and is one of the most well behaved and well versed teenagers he's ever meet, she's not as loud or emotional as his son or Mercedes but their dynamic works he thinks none the less. He does wonder how much of her is a performance or a façade she learned to put on by her parents. He knows that the Fabray's are wealthy people and that they frequently attend high class social events and parties and he imagines that because they brand themselves as the perfect family that Quinn has been taught how to be the perfect daughter as well. He can't imagine the kind of pressure that that kid must feel to up hold her family values and if she even wants to. He briefly wonders how her parents are taking her whole pregnancy he can't imagine that a family presents themselves like the Fabray's do had taken to well to their daughter's teen pregnancy.

It's been about two hours later and its half time during the Bengals game, they're a terrible team, Burt knows that their a terrible team but baseball seasons over and it's not like there is anything good to watch on TV so he'll continue to support the time. It's half time when he gets up to get another beer, they really are that bad and he needs something to make watching this game less painful. When he turns around his surprised to see Quinn Fabray standing in the back of his living room near the kitchen staring at his TV longingly, he knows she's a cheerleader and wonders if she's football fan as well because he too looks at the Bengals game longingly because they haven't play a good game in years.

"You a football fan kid?" He asks popping open another beer and leaning back against his counter.

"Yeah my dad used to take me and my sister to football and baseball games growing up. He always used to get so mad during games because of how terrible the time was." She told him letting out a watery laugh. Burt doesn't miss the way that Quinn uses past tense with her dad and he hopes it because they haven't found time to go recently or that he's boycotting games because they team is terrible and not because of a strained relationship with her dad. He wonders how her parents are taking this whole thing, he can't imagine two highly conservative and religious parents have taken well to this whole teen pregnancy thing. His curiosity gets the better of him and he asks.

"So how'd your parents take this whole thing. I know that you've been spending a lot of time with Mercedes and her family?" He knows that Kurt has mentioned how whenever the trio hangs out its usually at Mercedes house.

"Umm not so well. Finn told my dad by singing You're Having My Baby and once my dad picked up what was going on he brought us all into the living room to talk. After yelling at me about how much of a disappointment I was and how much better my sister was he set the microwave timer and told me I had thirty minutes to get out and that he didn't want to see me again. Finn was really great during the whole thing, he helped me back up my stuff and dragged me out of the house before they could say anything else. I'm pretty sure my mom was too drunk even understand what was going on let alone try to stop him." And Burt's heart absolutely breaks as the kid in front of him tries to keep it together and clearly isn't doing a very good job at it.

"Hey your parents are wrong! You are not a disappointment, you're a good kid who happened to mistake."

"I know I should hate them for what they did, but I really just miss my mom and dad" And Burt freezes because he's never had a daughter before and really isn't sure how to proceed in these kinds of situations so he pulls her into a hug, and he wants to throw up when she flinches and stiffens at first, but now she's gripping onto his flannel and letting out some of the most heart wrenching sobs he's ever heard.

"It's ok Quinn! It's ok! I know your parents suck and it's ok to miss them!" Her sobs are getting louder and Burt's panicking because he clearly isn't doing a great job consoling her so he blurts out the next best thing that comes to his mind which is "fuck it, I'm your dad". That gets her to stop crying as she lets out a watery laugh as she looks at up him with blood shot eyes and so much hope.

"Really?" She asks him, Quinn is unable to fathom an adult wanting to devote anymore time need be with her. Because her dad has to be right, because that means he threw her out for no reason and that he clearly must hate her.

"Really".

After that night Burt makes sure that Kurt invites Quinn over to the family dinners they have once a week, at first Kurt seems a little bit confused but he doesn't question it. Quinn absolutely loves Hummel family dinners, much to Kurt's dismay because they're supposed to be high schoolers who are too cool for their parents, Burt's thrilled as Quinn slowly starts to become more comfortable around them as she starts to open up her life and who she really is. Like how everyone excepts her to follow in the footsteps of her mother and to become at stay at home mother and wife but how Quinn wants to go to college and work, and she may have let slip that her parents used corporal punishment a little too frequently. Along with family dinners Quinn always has an open invitation to stop on Sundays to watch football or random days in the spring when there is a baseball game on, something that Quinn takes full advantage of.

Burt was able to get someone to look after the shop for him, which means he's sitting in Columbus getting ready to watch Kurt and the rest of New Directions perform at regionals. He had been unable to make it to sectionals, much to his dismay, so he made sure to get off for regionals, especially after hearing Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes excitedly talk about it over dinner for the last month. He absolutely loves their set list, he is a big classic rock guy, and he loves getting see everyone perform. Though he did wish that Schue would feature more kids, from what he's heard from the trio Mr. Schue leaves most of the solos for Finn and Rachel with Mercedes belting out the last notes. Kurt's never had a solo or duet at sectionals and Quinn apparently hasn't even sung in Glee Club since her audition, though she seems much less pressed about it then Mercedes and Kurt. After the first several groups performed and the competition broke for lunch, Burt's waiting in the lobby because he and Kurt are going to go grab lunch, when Kurt and Mercedes coming running from backstage talking over each other and mentioning something about how Quinn's mom showed up and that she went into labor. Burt's heart sinks into his stomach because he knows its too early, according to Quinn she's only about 8 months and her mother showing up certainly isn't a good thing he imagines. So he rounds up any of the kids who don't want to ride over on the bus and starts driving towards Columbus General where Kurt said Quinn was going. They wait around for several hours until Kurt and Mercedes come out saying that Beth was here. He watches all the kids jump up and take shifts going back to visit Quinn, all except for Puck who he knows is the baby's dad which confuses him, later over the summer when it's around the time of Beth's conception and Quinn shows up at his house absolutely distraught and uncomfortable he learns why he wasn't allowed back there that day.

After all the kids make their visit Kurt pokes his head out and tells him that Quinn wants to see him. Quinn looks absolutely exhausted but he doesn't know if he's ever seen her smiling so much at the same time and her eyes light up as he walks into the room. He watches as she excitedly lifts up Beth and introduces her to Burt before handing her over to him. Burt's not an emotional man but even he'll admit her cried that day because he's starting view Quinn as one of his own kids and this is something akin to him getting a granddaughter and he knows that Quinn is putting the baby up for adoption, but he still chalks this up to one of the best moments of his life.

"Hey Mom, can you run down to the cafeteria and grab me something to eat, I'm starving?" Quinn asks her Mom, she's been watching her glare daggers into Burt's back for the last five minutes now and she needs to talk to Burt alone.

"Are you actually hungry or are just trying to keep your my mom from mentally stabbing me?" Burt asks with a chuckle, he didn't miss how Judy kept glaring at him and seemed uneasy by his presence. He wants to believe that its because he's middle class and not Christen, but he imagine that it has more to do with Kurt and his sexuality.

"My mom wants me to move back in with her. She says she gonna sober up and try to be a better parent." Quinn blurts out, she had been shocked when her mother had shown up at the competition asking her to move back home and swearing that she would get sober.

"Quinn that's great! I'm so happy for you!" Burt really is happy for Quinn, he knows how much it would mean to her to have one of her parents back in her life. Though Burt's still weary because he's well aware of Judy's alcohol problem and how uneasy Quinn feels at home.

"I mean she is my mom and I at least owe it to her to try and have a relationship with her. Right?" "Listen I know that your parents are kind of shitty and that they have failed you in so many ways, but your mom saying so she's going to get sober sounds promising and she threw your dad out so you only have one parent to contend with." Burt muses, sitting down next on the edge of her bed.

"I'm just scared." Quinn whispers out, playing with the thin hospital sheet that lays over her.

"I think I'd be more concerned if you weren't scared. After everything your parents have put you through, you have a right to be anxious about going back to live with them. But here's the important thing that I need you to know, you will always have a place at the Hummel home, if you ever feel unsafe or if you just need to get out you are always welcome to come over. Plus I'm still expecting you to come family dinner once a week so don't think your getting rid of us that easily." He smiles, seeing Quinn's anxiety dissipate a little bit.

"Thanks Burt! You really are a great dad."


	2. Beginning of Junior Year

It’s the first day of school and Quinn’s on her way to the Hummel house to pick up Kurt. Plus she promised Burt she’d stop by so they could take First Day of School pictures with Carole and Finn that he insisted she be in. Ever since moving back in with her mom things had been weird, her mom hadn't stopped drinking like she promised and was still absent as ever, but its better then living in fear of his father and all of his rules. The pair merely co-exist with Quinn spending most of the summer hanging out with the Glee kids that she actually liked and trying to make sure her mom was ok and hadn't drunk her self too much into oblivion. One of the strangest things to come out of the summer was her tentative friendship with Finn. She thought that after she almost ruined his life that he would want nothing to do with her and that was true at first. But after sitting through one too many awkward Hummel-Hudson family dinners, the pair decided to talk it out and at least try to become better. After Quinn explained everything that had happened with Puck and how bad she felt and Finn explained how he had just wanted her to have told him everything that happened up front, especially after hearing Quinn's full side of the story. 

Once they had gotten over that hump the two acted like best friends and something akin to brother and sister. The pair along with Kurt could be found all over Lima going out to eat, hanging around convenience stores, going to the local pool. Quinn's favorite moment of that summer was when Burt and Carole took the three of them to an Reds Game. After getting over the initial shock of being invited to the game, she excitedly said yes and one hot August night she finds herself sitting in Great American Ballpark with a hot dog and a soda watching the Reds try to beat their division rivals the St. Louis Cardinals. She was sitting between Finn, who was talking to her about the game and how the Reds looked like they had a chance to make a deep play off run, and Kurt, who was talking to her about how baseball uniforms are the most attractive sports uniform and that’s why baseball players were the hottest. In between innings Burt and Carole rounded the three of them up so that they could take pictures of the three of them, Quinn took a few with the boys, before stepping out so that their parents could actually have pictures of the two them. They were about to head back to their seats when someone came up and asked if they would like a picture of them whole family, Quinn quickly tried to stop out of the way so that Burt and Carole could have a picture with their sons when she felt Burt's hand grab onto her shoulder and pull her back towards them sliding her in next to Kurt. After a few pictures and complaining from Finn and Kurt and a teary smile from Quinn they returned to their seats to finish watching the rest of the game and see the Reds pull out a victory. On the way home she had had Kurt send her the picture that had been taken of the five of them and made it her background on her computer. 

Quinn could not remember a time when she felt more at ease with a group of people, spending her summer around the Hudson-Hummel's had made her feel safe and secure in a way she couldn't remember ever really feeling previously. Which is why she was so willing to do things that would most likely embarrass other kids her age, like taking first day of school pictures, something Quinn hadn't done since elementary school. But here she was dressed in her Cheerios uniform standing in front of the house taking pictures with Kurt and Finn and joking around with Burt and Carole as they couple made them take sibling photos much to Kurt and Finn's dismay. 

Once Burt and Carole felt like they had enough pictures they kids were able to head off to school. Finn taking Kurt in his truck and Quinn following behind her car, it had been a highly contested battle about who got to drive who to school, but because Quinn and Kurt had Cheerios practice and Finn had football, they decided that on days when they would all get out around the same time that they would drive together and on days when they ended at different times they would drive separate and Quinn would take Kurt home. 

Quinn was thrilled to be back on the Cheerios, she knew that there were some deep seeded issues that occurred within the group, but the Cheerios made her feel safe. They had been there before everything went down last year and allowed her to get out of her house when things at home had been less then stellar. Plus she would be back with Brittney and Santana and the additions of Kurt and Mercedes would definitely make things more enjoyable. What she did not expect was over the summer was for Coach Sylvester to reinstate her as Head Cheerio, she had assumed that after last year Santana would keep her spot on top and Quinn would have to work her back, something she was ok with doing and kind of glad to not have that pressure on her. She clearly said yes because when Coach asks you something you don't say no.  
Another thing she was not expecting was as she walked into school was to be slammed into a row of lockers by a very angry Santana. 

"You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery!" Santana yelled at her, Quinn had known that Santana had gotten a boob job this was true, however she hadn't been the one to tell coach. 

“I didn’t tell Coach, I’d never betray you like that! Plus you didn’t even get surgery, a surgery is when you get your appendix out, you got a boob job!” Quinn retorted, she was trying to reign in her anger with Santana and she could tell that she was upset but angry Quinn was not something that could easily be contained. 

“Yup sure did!” Santana told her and then slapped her across the face. Quinn was fuming, she was willing to give Santana the benefit of the doubt at first and how upset she was. But the gloves were coming off and Quinn wasn’t just going to stand there and get slapped around in a hallway. 

“You can’t hit me!” 

“Sure I can unless you got yourself knocked up again slut!” And that’s when Quinn lost it, she could take all of Santana’s insults that she dished but this was crossing a line. So after Quinn’s soul left her body and was replaced with pure white  
rage she lunged at Santana and began to fight back. 

Looking back Quinn realizes she doesn’t remember much of the fight, she remembers lunging at Santana and throwing her against the lockers and Brittney whispering “stop the violence” and then Mr. Schue had come up asking something about what happened to them being a family or something cheesy along those lines. 

“Ohh please she has a family! She’s a mother!” and Quinn’s fury is reignited because Santana knows that that was a weak spot for her, she knows that Santana remembers Quinn crying in their bunk at cheerleading camp about how much she missed Beth and how terrible she felt about the whole thing. 

“Walk away and tighten up your pony before you get to class!” This is Quinn’s squad now and she isn’t going to be damned that after all this she wasn’t going to reassert her dominance and remind Santana that she was back on top as captain. 

“Come on Quinn, we have the first period together, its all the way across the school and we don’t want to be late” Kurt said, putting his hand on her shoulder, he knew that he had to get her out of here and away from the prying eyes of their fellow classmates. He could see her shoulders start to shake and whether they were from rage or tears he did not want to find out. 

“Fuck!” Quinn yelled once her and Kurt were safely away from the situation and she punched a locker. 

“Quinn I know your angry with Santana but I don’t think breaking your hand because you punched a locker on the first day of school is a great way to start the year.” Kurt sighed as he watched Quinn flex her hand to make sure she could move anything and try to self-diagnose if she had broken her hand or not. 

“I know that Kurt! I’m just so frustrated.” Quinn was frustrated for a variety of reasons, one at herself for punching the locker despite knowing that that it was going to hurt like hell after. Two because after everything that happened last year she thought that her and Santana had finally moved past the frenemy zone and were going to be actual friends. And three because why the hell was she so turned on by that fight. She shook her head trying to move on from that thought as she and Kurt continued to walk towards their first period which honors US History II. 

~Time Skip To Lunch~ 

"Hey girl how are you doing? I heard you got into a little bit of a beat down with Santana this morning?" Mercedes asked as she sat down with Kurt and Quinn and some of the other more chill Cheerios that they all had remained friends with since last year. 

"Yeah apparently someone told Sue that Santana got a boob job and because she was demoted and I was reinstated as a captain she thinks I did it so that way I could back on top quicker. I mean I knew she got a boob job but I didn't tell Sue, I honestly didn't care if I was going to be captain or not I just missed cheering." Quinn explains as she starts eating her salad. 

"I'm sure she's just feeling insecure and you were the first person she happened to come in contact with, plus you two have your fair share of history." Kurt sighed, while he loved drama sometimes the cheerios and their issues could be too much. 

"Probably, honestly I'm mostly just pissed that I got thrown into a locker at 7:30 in morning. And I'm not thrilled that she brought up Beth but when we fight it always gets personal."

"If I'm being honest your friendship confuses the shit out of me Quinn. I mean half the time the two of you are acting like best friends and are more in synch then twins then other times I feel like the two of you are going to tear each other limb from limb." Mercedes chuckled, the Unholy Trinity was one of the most highly complex difficult to understand friend groups that existed within McKinley. 

"If I'm being honest my friendship confuses the shit out of me. I mean there are times when I feel like we're fine and we finally got over all of the dumb fighting we do and then all of a sudden she's slamming into a locker on the first day of school." Quinn explains, the Unholy Trinity had always been an interesting group. The trio had met in elementary school in different fragments, Santana and Quinn had been in the same second grade class and had become fast friends. The next year though they hadn’t been in the same class and her father had been less than thrilled with her friendship with Santana the previous year and had used them not being in the same class as a way to keep Quinn away from her. By the time fourth grade rolled around the Unholy Trinity ended up in the same class for the first time and had surprising gelled. Quinn and Brittany got a long well enough and both Santana and Quinn felt a need to help and protect Brittany out with school and keep the bullies away. Ever since then the three had been thick as thieves and while they had had their moments they ended up finding their way back to each other. 

After the eventful morning Quinn's day had been pleasantly uneventful, the rest of her classes mostly consisted of going over the syllabus and doing some ice breakers to get to know each other and then she ended her day with Glee. They went over how they were going to approach this year and how Mr Schue promised that there would be more of a selection of soloists and duets, Quinn shared a look with Kurt and Mercedes who clearly agreed that that was doubtful to happen and how because Matt had moved and they needed to try and recruit and some new members and how nationals was going to be New York and that they should use that to recruit. Unfortunately for all of them Rachel took charge and was laying out she believed they should go about doing a performance in the courtyard to try and recruit new members. They all agreed that a court yard performance would be a good way to get a kids attention and being outside would hopefully spare them from some ridicule and potential projectiles thrown at them by either students. Now they just had to try and nail a song, Rachel believed that they should perform a Broadway medley as that would encompass what New York was really about, they all knew that it would just be another excuse for Rachel to sing a solo. Finn and some of the others guys were proposing they a sing a Bruce Springsteen song, who while wasn't from New York was from New Jersey and would hopefully be less alienating to the other students and the Glee club was known for performing classic rock numbers. Finally Mercedes ended up suggesting Empire State of Mind which got an enthusiastic response from everyone other than Rachel and they quickly started to try and throw together a performance. 

Their performance the next day went as well as it could have, nothing was thrown at them and they weren't booed out of the court yard, they were mostly met with gross indifference and Finn had explained that he and Rachel had seen some kids that had been interested and may be down to come and at least try out for them. As they all found at school the next day Rachel had sent one of their two potential new members to a crackhouse and would no longer be auditioning, unsurprisingly Mr. Schue did absolutely nothing about it which was frustrating to several other members of the Glee club who had gotten punishments in varying severity for a variety of different issues. Fortunately for them though Finn had talked to Sam, the other kid who had been interested in auditioning for Glee club had still agreed to audition and would be later today. Finn had introduced her to Sam at lunch today when he brought him over to where her, Kurt and Mercedes had been eating lunch, sighting that he was introducing Sam to the less intense members of the Glee Club who were less likely to scare him off.

Sam had been cute Quinn had thought and for the first time in maybe her life she thought that she actually may have been attracted to a boy, sure she had thought Finn was enough when she met him and the two of them made sense together and she hadn't been sober enough to remember anything with Puck and she certainly didn't feel anything towards him now. Though now she was conflicted, yesterday she had been feeling like she wanted to jump Santana after their argument and now she wanted to pull Sam into a closet and make out with him. She was confused as hell because she knew she couldn't like women, the church forbid it, her parents forbit and its not like she had been attracted any women up until this point but on the other hand she hadn't felt attracted any guy up until this point either and had absolutely no idea what was going on. There was one thing she knew she needed to do after school and that was to talk to Kurt and figure out to make some sense of her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be four chapters, three for each year of high school and then one to sum up her life after high school but I write too much and there's a lot I want to cover so I decided to break this up into more chapters and I have no idea how many it will be. Sorry the update took so long, I had writers block.


	3. One relationship begins as another one ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long, the Holidays happened and then I got into grad school and a lot of things happened very quickly so I've had less time to work on this story. This was a little bit of a weird chapter because it doesn't follow chronologically what happened, essentially I pushed the beginning of Furt up and delayed Grilled Chesus, which we will get into next chapter because I thought that would make more of an impact. I'm sorry for breaking up Finchel but I absolutely can't stand them together and I wanted to push their break up so I didn't have to write for them lol. If you're reading my One Shot book, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak, there is going to be a chapter before the Brittana comfort chapter because I don't typically write for them so it takes me a little bit longer to get there characterizations right. I hope you all enjoy and please drop a kudo and a comment it really means a lot to me.

Unsurprisingly Quinn had found that she hadn’t been able to muster up enough courage to ask Kurt about her fears about her sexuality, she had done some brief Google searching and had come to the conclusion that it had been a one time thing. That lasted only a few weeks however until Rachel came into school having some kind of midlife crisis dressed up like Brittany Spears and Quinn found that she was unable to even look at her. Fortunately for her Finn had talked her into not wearing it to school again and Quinn felt a huge sigh of relief. While she was glad that she never had to see Rachel Berry in Birttany Spears attire every again she did feel sad for Finn apparently since the school year started the couple had been having some issues as Rachel learned to deal with Finn’s popularity status and Finn learned more about Rachel’s dedication to her broadway career. They seemed to have worked everything out for now, but their relationship didn’t seem as stable as before and Quinn wondered how long they would last. 

In another recent turn of events Quinn had started dating Sam Evans, the new kid who played football with Finn and was sweet and kind of dorky. She had been wary of him at first when they had agreed to do the duets competition and he almost kissed her, sending Quinn into a tailspin and reminding her of some unpleasant events, namely regarding one Noah Puckerman, from the previous year. But he had apologized and she thought he seemed nice enough, so they resumed their partnership and Quinn found that she really liked him. He treated her well and didn’t try to pressure into doing things that she wasn’t comfortable with and he shared all his nerdy interests with her and listened with equal enthusiasm when she shared hers. They decided to take it slow and keep a low profile, just getting to know each other and grow. The only downside for Quinn had been that Finn and Sam had become fast friends which meant more often than not she was fighting Finn to get to spend time with her boyfriend, though the look on Sam’s face was priceless when she barged into the Hummel-Hudson house and demanded that Finn either let her play video games with them so she could hang out with Sam or relinquish him to her. Sam, who hadn’t known of Quinn’s dynamic with Finn and Kurt’s family had been confused and upon asking why Quinn was just allowed to come into the house without being let in, received a lengthy explanation from the pair about how Quinn fit into the family dynamic. Sam was relieved until one day about three months into their relationship, Quinn approached him during school and informed him that Burt and Carole wanted him to come over for dinner to properly meet him. 

“But Burt and Carole have already met me several times, why do they need to meet me again?” Sam asked as he took his books out of his locker. 

“Because they know you as Finn and Kurt’s friend but they want to meet you as my boyfriend. It’s like a meet the parents situation.” Quinn explained, grabbing out his US history book so that way he wouldn’t forget it like he often did. 

“But wouldn’t a meet the parents dinner, mean that I was meeting your actual parents?” Sam knew that something had gone down between Quinn and her parents last year, but that she lived at home with her mom.

“Normally yes, but I haven’t talked to my dad in about a year and let's just say my mom isn’t the greatest. Listen I know its weird but Burt and Carole have been more like parents to me this past year then mine were during my entire lifetime and it would really mean a lot to me for you to have dinner with them.” 

“Alright I’ll do it. But you gotta do one thing for me.” 

“And what is that?” Quinn asked, giving him a smirk, she was well aware that her boyfriend was a goofball and was going to probably request something crazy. 

“You have to pay me with a kiss and you let me choose the next movie we watch for movie night.” Sam smiled 

“You’ve got yourself a deal.” She told him, giving him a quick peck on the lips before heading off towards Pre-Calc. 

As the end of the week drew near Quinn spent most of her time with Sam reassuring him that his meeting with Carole and Burt was going to go well, and that he had in fact met them before so there really wasn’t that much for him to worry about and that Rachel would be there as well so he wasn’t entirely alone. Saturday night quickly rolled around and before she knew it Sam was picking her up at her house to go over to the Hummel-Hudson’s for Saturday night dinner. Sam spent most of the ride rambling to Quinn about the new Marvel movie that was supposed to come out in a few months and how excited he was to see it and what comic it was based off. Quinn had noticed that whenever Sam got nervous that he would ramble about one of two things: the Avatar movie and Navi culture or Superhero's specifically their movies. Once they arrived, Sam put the car and park and stared at the house. 

“Hey you got this! Just pretend like your Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne wouldn’t worry about meeting his girlfriend's parents. He’d go in their and be his charming self and woo the parents.” Quinn told him trying to ease some of Sam’s nerves. 

“Well I’m not a super wealthy millionaire with a tragic backstory who is a playboy by day and a badass superhero by night.” He pouted, god Quinn loved him. 

“You may not be a millionaire and a superhero by night, but your a charming and sweet guy who loves me for me and are unashamed to be yourself, there would be absolutely no reason for them to dislike you. Now before we go in your going to do the Batman voice and say {I’m Sam Evans} and then we are going to go inside and have a nice dinner with Carole and Burt.” She told him, giving his hand a squeeze. She watched him take a deep breath and then look at himself in the mirror and do his batman impression and saw some of his nervousness dissipate. 

Once they were inside and Sam had been officially interested as Quinn’s boyfriend and Burt kept up his “threatening dad look” for about 30 seconds Sam was much more relaxed. He had started making small talk with Burt about how football was going for him at school and how they were preparing for the big upcoming game against their cross-town rivals and he offered to help Carole with dinner and before Quinn knew it he was breaking out his impressionations which left her mortified and Burt and Carole amused. She heard the back door open as Sam was about to start speaking Navi and that she was finally saved. Burt and Carol had excused themselves to go greet Rachel and help Finn bring in some of the last minute groceries they had asked him to buy. 

“You know if you keep going through your impressions at the rate you are you’re going to run out, so maybe cool it and save some for the rest of the night.” Quinn joked, as she sat down next to him on the couch. 

“Ohh don’t worry babe, I always have impressions. I’ve got enough to last you years. Even if I did run out I’d just start doing impersonations of people in the room.” Sam told his mortified girlfriend as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. 

“Is that right...” Quinn was cut off by the shocked gasp of one Rachel Berry. “Ohh hey Rachel what’s up?” Quinn asked, she got slightly concerned when she noticed that Rachel looked pissed, although she was hoping it was something that Finn did. 

“Quinn, what are you doing here?!” Rachel Berry could not believe her eyes, what was Quinn Fabray doing at her boyfriend's house? Was this some secret plot to steal Finn back from her. 

“Burt and Carole invited me, they wanted to meet Sam.” Quinn explained hoping that Rachel wouldn’t press the matter anymore, she really didn’t want to have to get into her relationship with them. 

“Why would Burt and Carole invite you to their family dinner?” That sounded odd to Rachel, she knew that Quinn and Finn had had some fall out last year after she revealed that Beth wasn’t Finn’s daughter and that Quinn had spent the rest of the year living with Mercedes, so what the hell had happened between the pair that Finn was now getting invited to their family dinner. 

“I mean I guess it all started when I got kicked out last year and I moved in with Mercedes and as a result I hung out with Kurt a lot. We became friends pretty quickly and after having a slight emotional breakdown in their old house, Burt invited me to family dinner once a week.” Quinn explained, hoping that Rachel would drop the issue. She didn’t really have any desire to get into her issues with her family. 

“But didn’t you in Finn and have some huge falling out last year. I didn’t think that makes you a very good friend if you’re coming over here despite knowing that it makes Finn...” Rachel was then cut off by Finn. 

“If it makes me what Rachel? Quinn and I worked everything out over the summer and I realized that everything that happened last year wasn’t as black and white as I thought it was, plus she’s a really good baker and I don’t think Burt could survive without her baked goods she drops them off like once a week for him.” Finn explained, he didn’t realize that this would be such an issue with Rachel, was this something he was supposed to tell her, he still didn’t understand girls. 

“Hey kids dinners ready!” Burt called from the dining room. 

That quickly put an end to the awkward bickering and stopped any potential fight that was going to happen between the former love triangle. The two couples moved into the dinning room where they were met by Kurt who had been helping with dinner. Conversation remained light and surface with Burt and Carole asking the kids about school and their activities with some occasional questions to pass the food scattered throughout. 

“Now I know we normally do family dinners every week, but tonight is a special night because I have a very important question to ask Carole”. Burt said, standing up from the table. “Carole, I have loved you since the moment that Kurt introduced us in that classroom at Mckinley on parents. You make me laugh, you make Kurt so happy and give him a shopping buddy and I really can’t thank you for that, you have allowed me into your life and your sons, so you would do me the honor of marrying me?” All of the teenagers gasped in shock, Kurt was actively crying as was Rachel and Quinn was holding back tears as she leaned into Sam’s side, even Finn had his dope smile and she could see some tears gathering in his lashes. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” Carole exclaimed, giving Burt a quick kiss. 

“Oh thank god!” Burt joked sitting back down at the table, he wasn’t sure he had been this nervous in a long time, probably since the last time he proposed. 

“Oh my god Dad, why didn’t you tell me!” Kurt exclaimed as he went behind Carole to get a closer look at the ring. 

“Sorry kid, I just couldn’t risk you accidentally telling her. Plus I wanted to propose to her in a simple way, with you guys present and I knew you’d want me to do something more elaborate”. 

“Here, why don’t I get a picture of you guys together?” Quinn asked excitedly. 

“That’s a great idea. Finn go grab the camera, its one of the drawers in the kitchen!” Carole exclaimed.

Finn quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbing the camera out from one of the drawers and returning to the dining room. Quinn waited a minute for the Hummel-Hudson’s to sort themselves out and get into position. She took a few of Burt and Carole together and then a few with Finn and Kurt with them. 

“Quinn, give Sam the camera and get in the picture! You are an honorary Hummel-Hudson after all”. Burt told her, waving his arm indicating that she should come join them. 

“It’s ok, I wouldn’t want to...” Quinn was quickly cut off

“Nonsense, after last year you essentially are our third child, it wouldn’t feel right to have you not in it!” Burt told her with a look that said he was not to be argued with. Quinn sighed and hoped in the photo knowing that she was going to lose every time. 

Sam finished taking pictures of the five of them before handing the camera over to the newly engaged couple so they could look at their pictures. Once everyone was satisfied Quinn, Sam and Kurt went to go hang out in the basement, Kurt citing that he needed their help as he had to start wedding planning immediately, while Finn and Rachel retired to Finn’s bedroom. 

“Tonight was great, wasn’t it! I mean I knew Burt was going to propose, he asked me for my blessing to marry my mom because I was the most important guy in her life or something like that, but I had no idea he was going to do it tonight. My mom is going to be so happy!” Finn had longed to have a father figure for years now and he was thrilled to be getting one in Burt. When his mom had started dating him, he hadn’t been happy because he had been worried about replacing his own father. But he had sat down with his mom and Burt who had promised that Burt was not going to replace his dad in any way shape or form. 

“I’m really happy for you Finn and you’re mom seemed thrilled.” Rachel said, giving him a tight lip smile. “I have a question and it’s not about your parents and please don’t get mad at me.” Rachel sighed, she didn’t really want to ask him this tonight but it was going to eat her alive. “Why didn’t you tell me that you and Quinn we’re friends again and that she was coming over to your house all the time”. 

“Ohh..uhh...well I guess it started right after school got out last year when we moved in with Kurt and his dad. Quinn and Kurt apparently started hanging out when she moved in with Mercedes and something happened during one of their sleepovers and Burt realized that Quinn needed a positive father figure after everything that happened with hers, so he started inviting her to his and Kurt’s family dinners. I know she was there pretty much every week. When we decided to move in with them I knew that we were going to have to at least try and get along, I mean she clearly enjoyed going and I think Burt likes being able to keep an eye on her, so we decided to workout our issues. So we talked about everything that happened with Puck last year and I learned that he did some questionable things and that she hadn’t even wanted to have sex with them. After that I was able to put her lying about Beth behind us, after that me, her and Kurt spent most of the summer hanging out together. I didn’t tell you because I thought that if you found out, you wouldn’t want me to hang out with her anymore and I kind of view her like a sister now which I know is weird, but she really is like family and I like hanging out with her.” Finn explained. Rachel was still pissed, she knew that he was telling that truth and Quinn was dating Sam and there was no way that she’d hooked up with him over the summer, but what could have possibly happened between her and Puck that would cause Finn to forgive her, she almost ruined his life after all. 

“Finn, she almost ruined your life and was terrible to you while she was pregnant. How can you just forgive her like that?” Rachel asked astonished. 

“She doesn’t want to talk about what happened with Puck, so I’m not going to, just know that she didn’t want to have sex with him and that when they were hanging out that was never her intention, she just wanted to get drunk. Listen I know what she did last year was bad, but she really meant well and I think everything got worse after she got kicked out and she didn’t know what to do. Once she starts to peel back her mask, she really is nice.” 

“That still doesn’t excuse the fact that you didn’t tell me that she was back in your life! You two dated and you thought that you were the father of her child! You two have a lot of history there, what if she’s dating Sam as a ruse and is just trying to make you jealous so that way she can win you back!” Rachel knew she wasn’t thinking rationally and that she was panicking, but she couldn’t help but think that with Quinn being back in Finn’s life that she was going to try and steal Finn back and that she was going to win and that everything Rachel had worked for this past year would fall apart. 

“I mean wouldn’t she have already tried to make a move. I hung out with her the entire summer without you present and she didn’t try to do anything?” Finn asked, confused. 

“Girls like her don’t reveal their plan early on. Everything Quinn does is cold and calculated and manipulative. She knew that you’d figure out if she tried to make her move too soon, so she’s playing nice until things start to go south with Sam and she tries to get you back.” 

“Rachel don’t you think you’re being a little irrational. I mean I know Quinn used to be mean to you, but she’s been pretty nice since she got pregnant and she got the cheerios to stop writing mean things about you on your MySpace page. I think if you give her a chance then you’ll find that she’s actually really nice.” Finn was confused where all this was coming from and he had to calm her down before things went south. 

“Don’t tell me I’m being irrational Finn and girls like her don’t deserve second chances. Not after what she did to you, to me, to us. Girls like her will never change, once a mean girl always a mean girl.” 

“Then what do you want me to do Rachel! I like hanging out with her and I can’t just stop hanging out with her because she hasn’t done anything that would make me want to stop hanging out with her. Plus she comes over at least once a week for dinner.” 

“Tell her to stop coming over to family dinners or tell your parents to stop inviting her because she makes me uncomfortable!” 

“But my parents like her and you heard Burt, she’s like an honorary member of the family?” 

“Why does she need to be an honorary member of your family! Her mom invited her to move back in, maybe she should spend some time with her own family instead of trying to get with yours! I mean don’t you think her mom would like that? Why should we all continue to feel sorry for her, she isn’t pregnant anymore and she isn’t homeless! She’s just a regular teenage girl!”

“Listen Quinn would kill me for saying this, but I’m sticking up for her so I should be ok, but Quinn’s family life isn’t great. Plus you weren’t there when she got kicked out last year, I mean it was really bad last year. I mean she cried herself to sleep every night and had nightmares.” 

“Well maybe if she were home more, she wouldn’t have such a shitty relationship with her family!” 

“Rachel don’t be like this. Listen, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you that Quinn and I patched things up, but I’m not going to stop hanging out with her because your insecure in our relationship!”

“I can not believe what I am hearing from you right now Finn Hudson, don’t take my very rational concerns about our relationship and make them trivial. Your acting like such a jerk!” 

“I’m acting like a jerk?! You’re telling me to drop a girl who I’m good friends with and view as family because you think she has this elaborate plan to get me back! You’re just going to have to get used to me hanging out with her if we’re going to continue being a couple!” 

“Not if we’re not a couple anymore! We’re through!” Rachel said, walking out of Finn’s room with tears starting to blind her vision, slamming the door behind her. 

Finn lied down on his bed, he could feel a headache coming on. He knew he hadn’t handled the conversation awesomely, but he couldn’t understand Rachel’s concern, plus Quinn was trying to be a better person, she told him that, and he thought that everyone deserves second chances so he was going to give her one. Everything had happened so quickly and it left him wondering, what the fuck just happened.


End file.
